fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
High School DxD-- Rise of The Satan
High School DxD-- Rise of The Satan & The New Supreme King : The White Satan & The Supreme Infinite True White Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Royal Commandments & The Legend of The Original Infinite Dragon God & The Original True Dragon God Emperor is a fan fictional crossover story based on Evangelion & High School DxD. This also a multicrossover series. The pairing for this story is Shinji x Rias x Sona x Misato x Ritsuko x Harem This takes place after The Evangelion anime in The High School DxD universe. Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon Great Red. Shinji is the son of The Supreme King, King Haiku in this story. This is inspired by Rise of The Satan: The White Satan ''with major alterations and changes. Rias, Sona & their peerages are super powerful and super strong in this story. A whole lot stronger than they were in canon. The atlernate title to this story is ''High School Evangelion DxD: Rise of The Supreme King & Legend of The Original Divine Dragons-- The White Satan of The 10 Commandments, The First Infinite Dragon God & The First True Dragon God Emperor Symbiosis There are many legends in this world, but none as interesting as his. He has surpassed all those before him and after him. He rejected Third Impact, restored the world back to its Pre-Second Impact state and has brought peace to The Natural & Supernatural Worlds. Three years after he rejected Third Impact and saved the world. Shinji Ikari is trying to moving on with his life, until he is Killed by a Fallen Angel. as a reward for his selfless actions, he is casted into devildom and is onto the path of Satan-Hood. Armed with The Divine Dividing and a peerage of powerful & beautiful servants, He shall rise to be The White Satan! He will also learn of his true nature as the son of The Strongest & Most Powerful Dragon in existence, even more powerful than Ophis & Great Red, The Supreme King, King Haiku! Joining him on this ou of this world adventure is his 2 former caretakers & guardians: Misato Apocalyon & Ritsuko Hailofire, who are The older sisters of The'' Infinite Dragon God, Ophis'' & The True DxD, Great Red. The women who surpasses the younger siblings in strength and have been declared as The Originale Dragon God & The Original True DxD and also The Supreme Commanders of The Anti Terrorist Organization: S.L.A.Y.E.R. and The 2 Legendary Divine Dragons who also helped The Big 3 seal away The Heavenly Dragons in The Great War. Team Belial & Team Gremory ''Team Belial *Shinji Belial'' *''Rias Gremory'' *''Yasaka'' *''Esdeath Partas'' *''Rossweisse'' *''Tiamat'' *''Le Fay Pendragon'' *''Ravel Phenex'' *''Walburga'' *''Valerie Tepes'' *''Jeanne'' *''Siegfried'' *''Kiyome Abe'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' ''Team Gremory *Rias Gremory'' *''Akeno Himejima'' *''Shirone'' *''Ziz'' *''Asia Argento'' *''Gasper Vladl'' *''Xenovia Quarta'' *''Yuto Kiba'' *''Mittelt'' Angels God *''Naruto Uzumaki / Emmanuel'' Team Royal *''Anko Mitrashi'' *''Kurenai Yuhi'' *''Hana Inuzuka'' *''Yugao Uzuki'' *''Shizune'' *''Mei Terumi'' *''Konan'' *''Tsunade Senju'' *''Tier Harribel'' *''Neliel Tu Oderschawnk'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Rapheal'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Ramiel'' *''Sanalphon'' *''Remiel'' *''Sariel'' *''Raquel'' *''Kizariel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami ( Kivariel )'' *''Raynare ( Ophaniel )'' *''Kalawarner ( Ambriel )'' *''Mittelt ( Puriel )'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lillianne Bael Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' *''Serafall Mammon'' Dragons Supreme King *''King Haiku'' *''Shinji Belial'' Great Dragon Council *''Dragold'' *''Siverio'' *''Bronzio'' True Dragon *''Misato Apocalyon ( Katsuragi )'' *''Great Red'' Dragon God *''Ritsuko Hailofire ( Akagi )'' *''Ophis'' Heavenly Dragons *''Ddraig'' *''Albion'' Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus *''Zeus'' *''Posedion'' *''Hades'' Aztec Irish Celtic Egyptian Asgard *''Odin'' *''Loki'' *''Thor'' Hindu Vampires Youkais *''Yasaka'' Shinto Gods *''Amaterasu'' *''Sussanoo'' *''Tsukiyomi'' Magicians Vampires Ayakashi Other Creatures Other Creatures *''666 (Trihexa)'' Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Hikaru Tsukabishimoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin '' *''Naomi Kasumioji Hinamoto'' *''Bashin Suzumebachi Yamamoto'' Leiutenants Hollows Espada *''Tier Harribel'' *''Neliel Tu Oderschawnk'' *''Ying'' *''Yang'' *''Coyote Starrk'' *''Lilynette Gingerbuck'' *''Grimmjow Jageerjaquez'' *''Ulquiorra Cifer'' *''Szayel Aporro Granz'' *''Kilyone Ligerjaquez'' *''Victoria Llargo'' *''Jadelynn Raccaronjaquez'' Notes * Khaos Brigade is the true masterminds behind Second Impact and The Giant Wars, along with the botched Third Impact. Rizevim Livan Lucifer is the current leader of Khaos Brigade after he killed Shalba Beelzebub, Cremsey Asmodeus and Elcafor Satan. * Misato & Ristuko destroyed Yatagarasu and his great weapno ccalled Ultimate. They also killed Angra Mainyu after they overpowered him in battle. * Shinji will be able to harness the full power of Divine Dividing, including mastery over The'' Juggernaut Drive'' & Juggernaut Overdrive because of the infinite power he wields * Shinji will also inherit his father's infinite knoloedge and colossal strength. * Shinji will also create a new drive called Royal Juggernaut Overdrive wich is a combination of his Supreme King energy and Divine Dividing's Juggernaut Drive or Juggernaut Overdrive. * Misato & Ritsuko took care of Shinji after Gendo abandoned him and trained him to harness his full potential since they know he is King Haiku's son. * Diehauser Belial is not a member of Khaos Brigade in this story. * Naruto Uzumaki is the son of The Biblical God and The Prince of Heaven. He takes over as The New Leader of Heaven & The Angels. Naruto Improved Heaven & The Church, he even fought and won the Tournament of Gods; making him the strongest god alive or The GxG ( God of Gods ). '' Naruto wields The True Longinus, which is the strongest and mast powerful of the longinus * Lilanne von Phoenix is the daughter of the forrmer Supreme Ruler Catherine Rose Hinsoma & the former Bael clan head Zekram Bael. Lilanne helped improve the Underworld along with The Satans and is Rias & Sirzechs' great aunt. Lilanne also wields The ''Power of Destruction. * The Soul Reaper Captains are more powerful than they were in canon. They are much stronger than the Espada and the Strem Ritters.They now rival the might of the Royal Guard. The Court Guard Squads upgraded to 16 with the addition of 3 new divisions. * Sirzechs, Ajuka, Grayfia, Katerea, Fabium, Roygun & Serafall are all Super Devils. They have their true forms and their full power forms. They are much stronger and more powerful than The canon Bleach Chrarcters. * Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt are highly ranked Fallen Angels: Raynare is an Ophanim call Fallen Angel, Kalawarner is an Archangel class Fallen Angel and Mittelt is a Virtue class Fallen Angel. * Katerea Leviathan is a good guy in this story. She is the headmistress of Kouh Academy and one of The rulers of The Underworld as the true head of The Leviathan clan. Katerea was one of the Supreme Commanders of The Anti Satan Faction during The Satan Civil War. * Ichigo Kurosaki one of The oldest Soul Reapers in The Soul Society's history. Ichigo was one of The founders of The Original 13 Court Guard Squads along with Head Captain Yamamoto. Ichigo retired from his position as Captain of Squad 5. He returned to his former position after Aizen's betrayal. Ichigois also the teacher of Retsu Unohana and taught her the way of healing before she discarded her killing ways. Ichigo wields the True Zangestu instead of his quincy powers. Ichigo is a true Soul Reaper in this story. Ichigo is paired with Unohana in this story too. Ichigo is a master in Zanjutsu, Kido, Hakudo and Hoho ** Bankai: '''Tenza Zangetsu' * Yoruichi Shihoin is named The Captain of Squad 14 and the co-commander of The Stealth Force along with Soi Fon. Kukaku Shiba is the new captain of Squad 9, she also has her clan restored to their former glory. Kukaku gets her armed restored by Squad Four after Aizen's Betrayal. Yoruichi and Kukaku are paired with Naruto in this story. ** Yoruichi's Zampakuto's is 'Sokote' *** ''Bankai: '''Tenshi Sokote no Kamikaze Oukoku ''' ** Kukaku's Zampakuto is Tengoku no Ikari *** '''Bankai: '''Tengoku Ryujin Arashi Oukoku no Shobatsu Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions